User talk:Doom636
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Story Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Admins page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) More help for you Hi there Doom, I see that you're working on Operation Rainfall. I am supporting that as well. I have edited a couple of posts in the Xenoblade wiki, and I shall help you in the chapter pages for The Last Story. Just letting you know because I like helping and I would like to be a use of help. And by the way, do you play online on TLS? I would like to play you and I shall give you my friendcode if you reply :D Sir Prodigy 05:09, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Zen-O-Bu-Rei-Do and The Last Story......-o xD Best games evar for the Wii ^-^ That is excellant that you are helping out with Op Rainfall. I haven't really considered online TLS, partly because I'm usually a solo player and am currently focusing on finishing the story, but also because until recently, we didn't have enough Internet downloads for me to play online (only 7 Gbs a month D= ) but that sounds alright. I would like to try it. One question, though; are you Australian or English? I'm in Australia, and because the time zones are different it could be hard to organise a good time. 'EDIT: '''I just saw your signature time, so unless you get up EXTREMELY early, you're probably Australian. Doom636 06:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hellooooooo. Sorry, I didn't realize you've sent me a message. But anyway, no, I am not Australian, I'm American, currently living in the US (in California, so the time would still interfere). And really? You're not done with the story yet? Ahh well, maybe because I have too much time on my hands, but if you're willing to try online maybe post your friend code? ...I'm not quite sure about the time thing though....I see your signature time and you're already the next day! What time is it now? I know a stupid question to ask but I'm curious. Here is around 10:50 PM >___< Sir Prodigy 05:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You forget that that was nearly 2 weeks ago. I have finished it now, and I only got it a bit before that. Besides, if you're American, then you can't have the game, so why ask to play online with me? Or did you mean when you get it? About the time, according to my computer, I posted that last message only an hour and a half after your first message on the same day. It's nearly 4 pm here. Actually, I just remembered that if you're in the US then that explains it. I assumed you couldn't be English because the time on Talk pages is the UTC, whic I assume is the same as GMT, or at least English. So that would mean you were up at 5 am. But if you're in USA, then that means that that time isn't near your time, which explains it. I worked that out after the first part I wrote. Either way, now I'm confused. Doom636 05:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahh yes. Sorry about that. And er.....Let's say that I hacked my Wii and downloaded the game illegally, yes? Hmm...and if I didn't have the game from the start, how would I make so many complicated edits? According to my computer, the date is STILL the 2nd of April. And our signature dates say the 3rd. I'm about 2 hours more, it'll be the 3rd. That may explain it, but I typed my first edit when it was 7pm. Yeah, I'm a bit confused, too. I suppose our time difference is more than 12 hours. Well, hacking is fine by me, just don't tell anyone else, and don't try and update your wii next time you get a game legitimately. And if it's about 11:40 there then you're only 20 minutes away, not 2 hours. By the looks of it there's actually only a time diff of about 7 hours, so in the school holidays (in a few days here) I should be able to vs you. But if the signature dates say the third; I was about to write it can't be England, cos Australia's ahead of England, but no, it should be early morning there, so that's right. You know, someonme needs to become Admin so they can enable Chat, this talk page is getting too long. And you forgot your signature, so I don't know when you left that message. Don't bother typing it in, cos for me Wikia is stuffing up in a thousand ways, and the newest way is that thing where if you type before something, it deletes the characters after it at the same time, so it could stuff it up. We could talk via email. Doom636 06:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh well yeah, I know that. Alrighty then it's about 7:00 am currently....and since you said it was about 4:00 pm 3 posts ago, I think you might be still asleep. >_< Ahh okay, I will wait for that day, although I'm not quite sure what's the use for friend codes.... But what the heck, have you gotten your friend code yet? Ahh yes, sorry about that, I was in a hurry because I have school today and It was around midnight at that time. Do you have facebook? I'm not quite too fond with emails lately, especially becuase my laptop is so stupid. Sir Prodigy 14:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, my friend code is 2065-4331-2004.Keep this short cos i gotta leave for school 10 minutes, & 3DS wont write more.=( Okay, mine's ''2924-4011-4435. Sir Prodigy 01:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Now that I've got more time, I can respond more thoroughly to your last reply. Yes I do have Facebook, and yes I was asleep. I like emails cos I can check them during school, comment on a post by replying to one of the thousand emails I get from Facebook on my school laptop, even though Facebook's blocked, and see when someone has written on my wall here more easily. The friend codes I believe are so that you can host a game where you can play against people you know, and not against random people. Without friend codes, it'd be impossible to play with a specific person. Hey, what's the easiest way to find a random match? I keep trying on Deathmatch, but I never find anyone. Do you just have to wait for a while? Do more people play co-op than deathmatch? Or do I just play when no one else is on? In my entire time trying, I've only ever found one person to play against, adn he quit after one round. A round that I lost. :( And also, my 3DS was LITERALLY out of space to write on that last comment. I couldn't even put a space after the sad face, and no spaces between fullstops. I had to replace and with &. Doom636 07:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me trying to build this wiki up. Sadly, the game isn't here in the US so there is only so much I can do as you can see :(. Still, the thing is about Operation Rainfall, I'd like to join because I don't think it should end solely becuase you succeeded. Rainfall should continue to get J-games localized. Your success shouldn't stop the movement of what is probably the most successful gameing campiagn ever --Shock Dragoon 16:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Wait, you think I'm actually part of Operation Rainfall? I haven't even looked at the official site! I just regularly read ONM Australia, and when they recommended Xenoblade, I bought it. I don't regret that, it's my second favourite game of all time now. Then I was out of games and TLS looked alright, so I got that. And I'm only assuming Pandora's Tower is going to be good. After working on TLS Wiki and Xenoblade Wiki I started thinking about making a PT Wiki since I couldn't find one. But then I found one, and there wasn't enough stuff on it for Google to even bother showing it. I added some content to it, but I realised I needed to advertise it. So since the three wikis I'd worked on happened to be all Op Rainfal, I just used that as an excuse for sharing the wikis on each other. Besides, I've done so much on Xenoblade Wiki that when I first visited here and saw only 14 or so pages, I felt I should help out a bit, after all I've done for XC Wiki. I prefer Xenoblade over TLS, I'm afraid, but they're both good games, and PT is starting to look pretty good. Doom636 04:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I moved the indept information on Zael's skills you posted on the Battle page to Zael's page, it was just like to keep the Battle page simple and provide more information on each character's page.KDTV 21:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me I guess. I just thought the Battle page should have a fair bit of detail, given it's all about the Mechanics. The mechanics of a game aren't meant to be simple. Anyway, that's fine. Doom636 05:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me some ideas of what things to add to the navigation bar?KDTV 02:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, firstly you should replace the Story with Locations, cos there's way too many Story pages for that bar. And I like what you've done with the wiki. You've been hard at work. In the Community Section I like to have a link to and , cos that makes it easy for anyone to use them and I use them heaps. And now that you've added the Achievements, you might want to link to as well. Hey, with those links, are they red for you? I know those pages exist and the link thing showed me them as an option, so I know they're right, but they're red and saying they don't exist. It looks alright on the preview, but I'm a bit confused. Doom636 03:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, some of the Wiki features to turn on would be the Chat feature, which means we can talk without making them as long as mine, and the Message Wall feature. That's good because then you get a notification when someone comments on someone else's talk page, meaning you can find replies to your messages easier. Doom636 03:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC)